


Pretty pretty Sauron

by Jamaicob13



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: if you don't cry you're heartless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamaicob13/pseuds/Jamaicob13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauron had a life too, you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty pretty Sauron

Pretty pretty Sauron,  
Getting ready for his wedding;  
Got engaged to a lovely lady,  
He's all ready for his big day.  
But oh no:  
He's being called to battle.  
"don't worry, I'll be back before you know it" he tells her,  
Grabbing his maul and slipping on his engagement ring  
She sits at the table, waiting for him to come back  
So they can prepare for the big ceremony.  
But he doesn't.

They never even got a chance to do the do.


End file.
